Lucky
by Yamadavina
Summary: Yama hanyalah seseorang yang mengidolakan boy grub Dong Bang Shin Ki , menginginkan ia bertemu mereka dan berharap kelima bintang itu kembali bersama.


Moshi-moshi ^^. fifi kembali, . wkwk. Ini adalah fanfic saya yang special TVfXQ5 dan Cassiopeia bulan desember kemaren , jadi mungkin gaje dan membosankan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy Reading^^

Title : Lucky

Cast : Yama Lee, etc.

Yama POV

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini sangat melelahkan. Apakah kalian masih ingat dengaku?. Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkan kalian lagi. Namaku Yama Lee, ayahku adalah orang korea dan ibuku jepang. Dan ibuku memang sudah lama tinggal disini sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku. Masih ingat? Aku bertemu dengan ke LIMA DEWA itu di tempat kerja ayahku. Kalian pasti tau yang aku maksud LIMA DEWA disini. Yup! Benar sekali. Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk istirahat karna lelah seharian setelah kuliah dan bekerja sebagai karyawan di tempat kerja ayah. Walupun begitu aku sangat senang bisa membantu ayah meskipun mungkin hanya secuil dari pekerjaan di kantor. Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat seseorang tengah tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"jangan dipaksakan ne?" ucapnya lembut. "ne, kak" ucapku patuh. Lalu ia pergi membiarkanku kembali sendirian duduk di ruangan dimana aku dan kak Jiyoon ramah, baik dan perhatian. Dan satu hal lain juga membuatku sangat menyukainya. Dia bagian dari kami.^^ aku sangat senang saat dia bercerita padaku jika ia iri karna bisa berfoto bersama mereka.

"Ini tanggal berapa yah?" gumanku lalu melirik kalender yang menempel di dinding yang tak jauh dari mejaku. Mataku melotot tak percaya. Ini tanggal 24! Astaga. Aku harus menyiapkan uangku untuk besok. Yeh . aku akan diam-diam pergi, karna jika tidak maka aku akan mati. Atau sekalian saja menginap dirumah yunhoon.

Yama POV End

Ia sudah lama berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya. Ia putuskan untuk menuju kantor ayahnya dan pulang bersama. Ia mulai menguap. Matanya mulai menerjap lelah. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Mungkin ia lelah sekali. Ia bejalan mengekor dibelakang ayahnya. Sudah didepan mobil milik ayahnya. Ia pun masuk. Rasa kantuk yang tak terbendung membuatnya terpaksa menutup matanya dalam perjalannya pulang.

Mereka sampai dirumah. Sang ayah tak tega membangunkan putrinya yang kini teridur nyenyak di jog sebelahnya. Ia menggendong putri nya itu untuk menuju rumahnya. Hyunsung tiba di kamar putrinya lalu merebahkan tubuh ptrinya itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu menyelimuti dengan selimut tebal hingga batas dada. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah itu.

Setelah ia turun lalu ia bergabung dengan istri dan putrinya yang ke-2 yang sedang menghias pohon natal. Ini memang masih sore, tapi tidak ada salahnya menghias pohon itu lebih awal. "dimana yama kakak?" ucap hiro heran karna tak menemukan kakaknya. "dia tidur. Kakakmu kelelahan sayang" ucap yuhiko pada putrinya seraya membelai lembut rambut putrinya itu. Yeoja imut itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mereka melanjutkan acara menghias pohon natal mereka. oh. Aku lupa bilang, nanti malam adalah malam natal, dan pasti sudah di tunggu dan disambut gembira oleh umat kristiani. Namun sepertinya Yama akan melewatkan malam nin karna terlalu lelah. Wkwk.

Malam pun tiba. Salju putih itu mulai jatuh menyelimuti dingin menusuk malam ini. "hiro, bangunkan kakak mu, ini sudah waktunya makan malam" titah yuhiko pada putri kecilnya itu. Hiro hanya mengangguk patuh lalu berlari dan menghilang dari dapur.

"kakak, bangun" ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan bandan kakaknya itu. "kakak!" tetiaknya lebih keras. "waktunya makan malam" lanjutnya berteriak(lagi). Namun masih tak ada respon dari kakaknya. Ia tak habis akal. "KAKAK! BANGUN! ADA CHANGMIN DAN KAWAN-KAWAN DISINI!" teriaknya lagi. Seketika mata itu terbuka. Lalu dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"dimana dimana?" ucapnya langsung mencari keseluruh penjuru ruangan kamarnya itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada changmin dan kawan-kawannya. Ia langsung menatap tajam adiknya itu. "hehe. Aku berbohong. Itu hanya salah satu cara membangunkanmu" ucapnya sambil nyengir(?) tanpa dosa. "ibu menyuruhku membangunkanmu untuk makan malam" lanjutnya lalu melarikan diri sebelum terkena amukan kakaknya. "aish" gerutunya kesal. Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Di dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan itu keluarga kecil itu berkumpul. Mereka mulai makan malam mereka dengan keheningan. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. "kak, apakah kakak besok akan pergi kesuatu tempat?" ucap suara itu memecahkan keheningan ruang itu. Aish. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku gagal pergi!. Gerutunya kesal dalam hati.

"benar kau mau pergi besok?" tanya hyunsung pada putri pertamanya itu. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut itu. "yama, jawab pertanyaan ayah" ucapnya menuntut jawaban. Dengan berat hati ia menjawab. "benar." Ucapnya takut-takut. Hyunsung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Pasti TVXQ .batinnya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi. "dengan Yunhoon dan Jaeyoon, ayah" jawab yama ringan. Ia bisa bernafas lega karna tidak ditanya pergi untuk apa. "bolehkah aku ikut?" ucap orang lain di ruangan itu. Yama menatap horor adiknya. Bagaimanabisa seorang bocah ikut menonton konser?(itu konser apa bukan sih?/bingung/). Ah. Bukan bocah juga sih. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun. Tapi kalian tidak tahu jika sikapnya masih seperti anak-anak sekolah dasar.

"tidak" sahut yama cepat. "kenapa? Aku ingin ikut!" hiro merengek lagi seperti anak kecil. Yama yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya jengah. "kau ingat, terakhir kau ikut dengan ku membeli baju bersama jaeyoon? Kau selalu menghilang" jelasnya malas. "t-tapi.." "tidak ada tapi-tapian" potongnya cepat. Mata yeoja imut itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia meletakkan sendok yang ia genggam, berdiri dan pergi dari acara makan malam itu.

Sedangkan yama, sepertinya kehilangan selera makannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "aku selesai" ucapnya lesu. Dua orang tua itu hanya menatap punggung yama yang kini menghilang di pintu dapur. "aku harus bicara dengannya nanti" guman yunhiko pelan. Sang suami hanya acuh dengan yang terjadi. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Jadi hal yang biasa jika secara tidak langsung mereka akan bertengkar.

Yuhiko selesai dengan pekerjaan dapurnya. Lalu ia menuju kamar Hiro. sebenarnya ia tau jika putri pertamanya itu mengkhawatirkan adiknnya. Sudah sering hiro ikut dengan kakaknya. Dan diakhiri pencarian anak itu diwilayah yang mereka kunjungi. Ia kini didepan pintu coklat itu. Ia pun segera masuk.

"hiro sayang, apa kau sudah tidur?" ucapnya pelan. Ia melihat sosok anaknya yang kini tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang anaknya itu. Tiba-tiba hiro berbalik dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat didepan ibunya.

Seketika ia memeluk tubuh ibunya itu. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar. "cup...cup... kenapa anak ibu cengeng sekali?" ucapnya lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukan hiro dan menatap wajah memerah anaknya itu. "dengar, kakakmu tidak bermaksud melarang mu untuk ikut" ucapnya memulai penjelasan.

"lalu-hiks kenapa tadi dia berkata seperti itu?" ucapnya ditengah-tengah isakannya. "aigo, anak ibu masih tidak mengerti?" ucapnya heran karna ternyata putrinya itu masih tak mengerti. Hanya mendapat gelengan kecil dari hiro. "itu karna kakakmu menghawatirkanmu. Khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu saat kau tidak bersamanya" jelasnya gamblang. Lalu ia menarik hiro kedalam dekapannya.

"kau seharusnya bisa mengerti kenapa kakakmu bersikap seperti itu" ucapnya seraya membelai lembut puncak kepala putrinya itu. "karna dia menyayangimu" lanjutnya. Hiro hanya bisa terdiam. Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Pagi yang dingin menyapa semua orang. Ah. Ini hari natal. Tapi yeoja cantik itu masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya. Siapa yang ingin bangun jika hawa dingin menyapa. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Hanya saja ia malas untuk bangun. Ah. Ia ingat. Jika nanti malam ia akan pergi. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk dikirim pada sahabatnya.

"apakah tiket sudah habis?. Jika belum, aku ingin kau memesannya satu lagi"

Itulah isi pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Yunhoon. Tak berselang lama ponselnya berbunyi.

'from:Yunhoon'

"apa kau lupa, tentu saja sudah habis."

"Untuk apa kau menambah satu tiket lagi? Bukankah hanya kita bertiga yang pergi?"

"aku ingin mengajak Hiro. Apa tiketnya hanya berlaku untuk hari ini? besok tidak?" balasnya.

'from:Yunhoon'

"apa kau gila! Bukankah kau selalu bilang ia selalu hilang jika pergi denganmu?"

"ermm, mungkin hanya untuk hari ini"

"tapi... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia ngambek -_-" balasnya lagi

'from:Yunhoon'

"aish. Kau ini. ck. kenapa tak kau rayu saja."

"hey! Bukankah kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Setelah mengetik dan mengirimnya, ia melempar ponselnya ke nekas yang ada dekat dengan ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia kesal sekarang. Ia menhela nafas panjang. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sungguh hari yang sangat menyebalkan. pikirnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah pena dan secarik kertas. Ia ingin menulis apa? Entahlah.

Ini masih jam 6. Semuanya sudah mulai sibuk berlatih untuk konser nanti malam. "hyung, apa kau tidak lapar? Aku sudah lapar" ucanya merengek seraya mengusap-usap perut ratanya itu. Kalian pasti sudah tau ini siapa. "bukankah kau sudah membawa bekal? Kenapa tak memakannya?" ucap namja tampan itu bertanya. "hhehee.. sudah habis tadi" ucapnya disertai cengiran.

"apa kau jelmaan luffy yang ada didunia nyata?" ucapnya bertanya(lagi). "mungkin" ucap namja jakung itu dan tampak berfikir. "setelah latihan selesai-" "ada apa dengan setelah selesai latihan?" potong changmin cepat. "aish. Apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu memotong ucapan orang lain?. Aku belum selesai" ucapnya kesal dengan kebiasaan orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"akan kutrakrir setelah latihan" ucapnya kemudian. Mata changmin nampak berbinar binar mendengar kata 'traktir' yang diucapkan hyungnya itu. "janji?" tanyanya semangat(?) . "janji" balas yunho singkat.

Yama selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Ia segera turun kebawah. Menemukan banyak kotak warna-warni dibawah pohon natal yang ada dirumahnya. Ia segera menghampiri pohon itu. "kotak warna merah itu kado untukmu" ucap seseorang yang membuat yama terkejut. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah single terbaru dari TOHOSHINKI yang berjudul Verry Merry Xmas. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Setelah kado terindah yang diberikan saat ulang tahunnya enam bulan yang lalu sekarang ayahnya memberinya sesuatu yang menurutnya 'berharga'.

"Yama! ayo makan" teriak ibunya dari dapur. Ia pun segera menuju dapur tanpa meletakkan hadiah tadi. "ayah, kenapa ayah membeli ini?" ucapnya bertanya seraya mengangkat barang yang digenggamnya itu. "bukankah kau senang jika mendapatkan itu?" ucap hyunsung balik bertanya. "emm, tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan memberikan sebuah kado yang mungkin harganya mahal ini?" ia tampak sedikit takut.

"itu tidak berlebihan. Hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya berlebihan." Ucapnya lalu mulai mengambil beberapa lauk untuk di taruh di mangkuknya. "dimana hiro?" ucapnya seraya melihat sekeliling dapur karna tak menemukan adiknya itu. "yama, ibu punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap yuhiko mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang ada didapur. Dua potong kertas panjang. Lalu ia sodorkan ke pada putrinya itu. "dia sedang mandi" ucapnya lagi.

~~SKIP~~

Yama sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat tujuannya. Ia menyuruh Hiro agar lebih cepat. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jaeyoon dan Yunhoon di tempat itu. Tambah satu orang lagi yang ikut, Hyunsung. Mungkin karna kelebihan tiket jadi Yama memaksa ayahnya untuk ikut. Dan ayahnya tak keberatan. Mereka berangkat. Ini memang masih jam tiga. Tapi kalian sudah tau bukan jika mereka bukan salah satu yang berangkat lebih awal. Bahakan mungkin disana sudah ada banyak fans yang menunggu sejak pagi tadi.

Mereka tiba disana. Seperti yang ku katakan. Sudah banyak orang yang ada disana. Meskipun mungkin jam 7 malam baru akan dimulai. Mereka semua keluar dari mobil setelah hyunsung memarkirkan mobilnya itu. Yama mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kedua sahabatnya. Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Lalu ia berbalik. Ia menaikkan alaisnya. "kak Jiyoon?" ucapnya disambut senyuman dari orang yang dipanggil Jiyoon itu.

"kau juga menonton?" sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoon. "eh? Sajangnim juga ikut?" tanyanya heran karna atasannya itu ikut berada disini. "kau tau, aku dipaksa seseorang untuk ikut" ucapnya sambil melirik yama yang tengah asik mencari orang lain. "oh" ucapnya ber oh ria. "sebenarnya karna tiket lebih , jadi aku itu. Sayang jika terbuang sia-sia" lanjutnya menjelaskan kenapa ia ikut.

Akhirnya yama menemukan teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri dua orang itu. "hey! Kalian kenapa disini. Ayo kesana" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah ayahnya dan adiknya. "eh, kenapa ada adik mu dan ayahmu?" ucapnya melihat orang yang menambah orang yang ikut. "hehhe .. itu karna ibuku membeli dua untukku dan hiro. Dan karna ibu tak tau jika aku sudah punya tiket, jadi aku paksa ayahku ikut" ucap yama menjelaskan dengan cengiran.

Merekapun menuju ketempat ayah adik yama berada. "annyeonhaseyo ajussi" ucap Yunhoon dan Jaeyoon kompak sembari membungkuk. "annyeong unni" ucapnya berganti memberi salam pada jiyoon. Setelah saling sapa mereka memutukan untuk menunggu di tempat itu.

Ini baru jam 5. Tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka. Mereka mengantri dengan tertib. Hingga enam orang itu pun masuk. Ini memang belum dimulai karna ini belum jam 7. Mungkin menunggu 30 menit lagi tidak apa-apa. Karna mereka mengantri sudah ½ jam mungkin. Wkwk. Yama duduk paling akhir. Maksudku duduk akhir dari 6 orang itu. Sebelahnya masih ada orang pastinya. Wkwk.

Ruangan itu yang tadinya terang oleh lampu-lampu yang ada disitu, tiba-tiba padam. Sepertinya sudah akan dimulai eoh?. Lampu warna warni itu hidup. Suara teriakan para fans menyambut seseorang keluar dari balik stage itu.

Musik itu mulai terdengar. 'rise up!' sepertinya aku tau lagu ini. Rising Sun. Dengan semangat seseorang yang telah ditunggu banyak fansnya itu pun keluar. Sepertinya semua hanyut dalam musik yang bernada semangat itu.

Tangan-tangan itu mulai mengayunkan lighstik yang mereka bawa. Dilanjutkan dua lagu hits mereka Catch me dan Keep your head down yang setelah itu dilajutkan dengan bicara-bicara denagn para fans. 'Cassiopeia' itulah sebutan penggemar TVXQ, kini tengah saling bicara. Sesekali dua orang itu membuat para fansnya berteriak heran.

Setelah usai berbincang bersama para fans, konser itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah lagu. Sebuah kejutan. Yunho dan Changmin kini memakai kostum single pertama mereka 'HUG'. Dan sekarang ini kalian tau sendiri mereka menyanyikan lagu itu, hanya berdua. Ku ulangi. HANYA berdua. Sungguh aku tak bisa membayangkan ini. aku tak bisa menahan airmataku(eh? Kenapa saya malah jadi ikut disini? Halah biarin dah. Lagian saya juga merasakannya. Wkwk #abaikan).

Beberapa orang yang juga menonton menitikan air mata. Mungkin merka diselimuti rasa sedih dan juga bahagia yang bercampur aduk. Betapa sedihnya karna mereka hanya melihat bintang mereka hanya lah berdua. Bagian yang lain tidak ada disamping mereka. hanya satu keyakinan yang membuat mereka masih bertahan sampai saat ini, 'ini hanyalah secuil dari rencana tuhan untuk mereka, karna ujian adalah jalan menuju kebahagiaan' bukankah begitu?

Lalu dilanjutkan lagu my little princess. Demi apa , ini hanya dua orang dari bagian itu. Dan akan terasa asing jika hanya dua suara yang bernyanyi. Suasa konser itu semakin terasa panas. Banyak fans yang ikut bernyanyi dan menangis sedih. Lagu-lagu lama TVXQ membuat merka semakin merindukan bintang mereka yang dulu berlima. Ini cukup menguras tenaga dan emosi kau tau.

Tak terkecuali Yama. seperinya airmatanya sudah tak terbendung. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka jika konser pertamanya yang ia tonton menguras emosi dan pikirannya. Hampir semuanya menagis. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya hanya ayahnya, yunhoon, dan tiga pria yang tadi sempay ia lirik sebentar yang duduk berjejer disamping kanannya yang tak terlihat menangis.

Apa mereka fanboy? batinnya bertanya. Salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari tengah diperhatikan hanya acuh. Karna ia tak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun. Ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke panggung seperti kedua temannya. Tatapan rindu itu tersirat dimatanya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu.

~~SKIP~~

Akhirnya konser itu berakhir dengan lancar. Setelah semua tak terlihat di panggung yama dan rombongannya pun segera berdiri dan pergi untuk pulang. Saat mereka telah diluar, mereka sangat antusias, sebenarnya hanya 4 yeoja itu, dua namja itu hanya biasa-biasa saja. Wkwk. Mereka pun berpisah di luar dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Yama melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Jarum itu menunjukkan pukul 23:25. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan saat ia ingat jika ia tak menemukan amplop miliknya itu. "aish. Aku ceroboh sekali" umpatnya kesal. "kakak kenapa?" ucap hiro pada kakaknya itu. "tidak kenapa-napa" ucapnya datar mejawab pertanyaan hiro.

Mereka sampai dirumah. Ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Ia melirik (lagi) jam yang ada di tangannya. 23:50. Matanya membulat. Sebentar lagi! Batinnya. Ia dengan cepat melompat(?) keatas ranjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mulai membuka aplikasi twitternya. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kkekekke~~~

Dengan cepat ia menuliskan '#10YearsWithTVXQandJYJ' dengan disertai photo yang ia dapat saat ulang tahunnya, dan telah ia edit. yang pasti bukan yang ada dia dan adiknya. Akan sangat ketara jika kedua grub itu bertemu, meskipun itu tak sengaja. Ia tak ingin ayahnya mendapatkan masalah.

Ia melirik jamnya sekalilagi. 23:58. Ia menunggu detik detik yang penting ini. ia terus memandangi jam itu. Kurang 15 detik lagi! Batinnya berteriak. Mari kita ikut menghitung xD . 15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 . ia langsung menekan 'send'saat jarum detik itu tepat di angka 12. "YES!" teriaknya senang. "Yama, apa kau belum tidur?" teriak ibunya dari luar. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas, berbaring memebelakangi pintu, menarik selimut sebatas dada lalu memejamkan matanya.

'ceklek' suara pintu terbuka. Yuhiko memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tampak berfikir. "lalu siapa yang berteriak tadi?" gumannya lalu menutup kembali pintu coklat itu. Mata itu terbuka lagi. Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bernafas lega karna ia tidak ketahuan belum terlelap setelah pergi tadi. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya yang da di nakas dan kembali membuka Twitternya. membuka 'Conection'. Dan banyak yang memfavoritkan twitt yang disertai photo itu. Ada juga yang mention twittnya.

Di tempat lain. "Jae Hyung, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Junsu pada hyungnya yang tak alain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong. "paling itu milik seorang fans bukan 'cassiopeia' yang ditemukan Jae hyung" ucapnya menjawab yang tak seharusya ia jawab. Wkwk. Sementara yang mendapat pertanyaan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Junsu sangat penasaran hingga ia merebut tanpa permisi dari tangan hyungnya itu. Ia segera membuka amplop itu. Ia mendapati photo beberapa bulan lalu. Ia membalik photo iu, karna mungkin saja mendapat sebuah tulisan. Lalu ia membacanya dengan bersuara. 'Happy Anniversary 10th for TVXQ and JYJ. Kami berharap Kalian mendapatkan yang terbaik, kembali berlima. Dan aku berharap semoga 'aku, kami, dan kalian bahagia'. Kami akan menunggu kalian, dan selalu menunggu kalian kembali membentuk sebuah 'W' seperti dulu ^^. Always Keep The Faith'

Ia kemudian meletakkan photo itu diatas meja ruang tamu. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu. Mengambil kertas yang masih tersimpan di amplop itu. Membuka dan membacanya. Mukanya nampak menjadi serius. Penasaran apa isinya?.

Annyeonghaseyo. ^^ masih ingat denganku? . aku sangat senang karna besok aku bisa melihat kalian lagi secara langsung. Karna itu pertama kalinya aku datang ke sebuah konser. Jadi aku menulis ini dan akan ku serahkan bersamaan dengan hadiah-hadiah dari para fans yang lain. Dan Happy 10th Anniversary, banyak harapan yang tersimpan didalam hatiku sejak pertama aku menjadi salahsatu dari Cassiopeia. Salah satu dari harapan yang sampai sekarang belum terwujud adalah melihat kalian kembali satu panggung dan menyapa kami bersama. Aku selalu berdo'a kalian 'Yunho oppa dan Changmin oppa' akan kembali bertemu dengan 'Jaejoong,Yoochun, dan Junsu oppa' meskipun itu hanya disebuah concert yang diadakan stasiun tv atau di salah satu gedung bertingkat yang ada di negeri ini. Aku tau jika mungkin harapan ini terlalu mustahil. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin Tuhan memberikan keajaiban. ^^. Mungkin hanya itu yang akan aku tulis. Karena aku juga bingung apa yang harus kutulis. Aku berharap dimalam natal ini kita semua diselimuti kebahagiaan dan aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi dan bicara banyak. Merry Xmas, and Happy 10th Anniversary.

December 24th 2013

Yama

"Yoochun hyung, kau kyang" ucapnya mengejek. Jaejoong mengampiri junsu dan duduk disampingnya. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Wkwk.

Tiga hari kemudian.

"kakak, Kau mendapatkan surat dan paket" ucapnya agak berteriak setelah menerima dari pak pos dan menghampiri kakanya yang sedang asyik menonton tv. "dari siapa?" ucapnya bertanya. Hiro hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Hiro menyerahkan dua surat dan sebuah kotak itu pada Yama. ia segera membuka kotak itu. Matanya berbinar mendapat sebuah ipod serta earphone berwarna merah itu.

Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan ipod itu. Memasang earphone pada telinganya. Apakah yang ia dengar?

"JJ: annyeonghaseyo yama-ssi. senang bisa menyapamu lagi. Kau pasti sudah mengenali suaraku. Aku jaejoong. Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku mengirim ini.

JS: aku yang menyarankan untuk mengirim ini.

JJ: aish. Junsu-ya, aku belum selesai bicara. Eheem. aku menemukan surat yang terjatuh yang tak jau dari tempat dudukku tiga hari yang lalu.

YC: dan jae hyung memungutnya. (terdengar suara junsu tertawa bersama yuchun)

JJ: kenapa memang? Kau akan penasaran dengan benda misterius(ngomong ama yuchun)

YC: tapi kau tak mengembalikannya (ketawa lagi)

JJ: aku hanya mengambilnya. Itu masih mending, daripada junsu yang tanpa permisi merebutnya dan membacanya. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku.(ucapnya membela dirinya)

JS: kalau aku tak membacanya kalian takkan tau dan membuat ini.

JJ: haha(ketawa) . baiklah, dan itu mungkin kau kirimkan pada Yunho dan Changmin. Dan tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimnya pada mereka dan menambah isinya.

JS: sampai jumpa lagi. Merry christmas

JJ: Merry christmas,

YC: Merry christmas,

JJYCJS: Always keep The Faith!(ucap mereka dengan semangat)"

Lalu di akhiri suara mereka bertiga yang manyanyikan lagu natal. "sebentar, tiga hari lalu? Ini tanggal berapa?" ucapnya tiba-tiba bertanya. "28" jawab hiro setelah melirik kalender yang ada di sana. "bukankah tiga hari yang lalu itu SM Week TVXQ Time Slip?" ucapnya bertanya (lagi). Mukanya tampak berfikir. Sementara hiro hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"apa mereka"

Ia melepaskannya dan menggantungnya di lehernya. Kemudian membuka surat-surat itu. Bukankah iasangat beruntung? Mendapat sebuah kiriman dari idolanya. Album photonya pun bertambah dua photo yang terselip di masing-masing surat. Duo TVXQ dan JYJ. Tersenyum dengan bahagia.

End

Jyahaha/ketawaaladolphine/. Gimana? Gajekan? Dan sepertinya judulnya gak tepat. Dan sungguh ga sesuai kayaknya. apa kata guwe? Beneran bosenin ini. -_- ga da pesan-pesannya pula. Dan ini panjonnnggg tekanan batin nulis ini ff. ._. gimana ga? Nulis ama mewek-mewek ga jelas(karna sambil mp3an). Tiga hari hampir ga slesei kalo ga dipaksain, tapi karna kemaren belom sempet tak share, jadi ada yang tak saya berharap yang saya tulis ini sedikit.../mikir/ entahlah. wkwk. Ok. Happy 10th Anniversary. Semoga harapan kita dapat menjadi kenyataan. Semoga mereka(DBSK-YUNHOJAEJOONGYOOCHUNJUNSUCHANGMIN-), kita(Cassiopeia) dan semua bahagia, Aminn^^ . ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!

Teman teman, sebenernya ini fanfic kemaren, tapi karna saya baru disini saya hanya menyalurkan tulisan saya.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas? Plagiat?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Yosh. Sampai jumpa lagi. ^^


End file.
